


Healer's Orders

by owlmoose



Series: Pieces of Thedas [43]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Healers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes magic is the least important aspect of healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healer's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr Kiss Fic meme, to the prompt "Alistair/Bethany, forehead kiss"

Bethany twisted the last of the wrappings around Alistair’s foot, tucking the end of the linen neatly underneath itself. “There,” she said. “Just stay off it for few weeks, and you’ll be good as new.”

Her patient sat up straighter and craned his head around, trying to get a better look at the offending limb. “I can’t move my toes.”

"That’s the point of the wrappings." Bethany lifted an eyebrow at him. "Or do you want to slow down your recovery by a month or more?" Alistair shook his head. "All right, then." She leaned forward and dropped a light kiss on his forehead, right next to the bruise on his left temple. "Now get some rest. Healer’s orders."

He looked up at her, smiling for the first time since he’d been brought into her workroom, limping and bleeding and leaning on Nathaniel in order to walk. “Whatever you say, my lady.”


End file.
